


Retirement or not?

by delorita



Category: Taken (2008)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Retirement or not?

A/N: Ever since I saw Taken I wanted to write a story for those two. It’s set right after their job with Sheerah.  
Thanks for the beta go to my dear friend [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)**karenjd**

[ ](http://delorita.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/14150/354188)

Bryan couldn’t believe how he’d ever been able to break up with Sam. The other man felt so pliant in his arms and his mouth fitted perfectly to his own. Lying in bed curled up together, limbs tangled and Sam breathing softly in his sleep against Bryan’s chest, the ex-agent thinks back about the events of the last hours, smiling slightly to himself.

They’d done the job, Bryan proving that he still was worth his money, and saved a young singer’s life by making short work of a guy who’d attacked her with a knife.

After Sam had handed his three team mates their cash, they’d stayed together again at Bryan’s house, talking some more about old times since it had been so much fun the other day.

Bryan felt the hidden glances Sam gave him, same as the night before. He tried to ignore them but they had an immediate effect on his body. Having not slept with anyone for months had taken its toll on him.

More than a year ago Sam had accepted the break up along with Bryan’s retirement. Out of the job, out of the unit, out of his life. It had hurt terribly but he didn’t want to stand in the way of a father who finally wanted to live his life for his daughter. Who wanted to try and make up for lost years.

They promised to stay friends and they did. The team met once a month for a barbecue or other fun stuff. Bryan joked and laughed with them but he always kept his distance from Sam and vice versa.

It got harder with each meeting though. Sam didn’t want another relationship. He never gave up hope that Bryan would change his mind some day. They’d had some pretty intense years together while serving their country, not acknowledging how deep their love truly was, though.

They suddenly stared at each other across the table, neither of them looking away.

Casey and Bernie threw meaningful glances at each other as well starting to chuckle.

“What?” both Sam and Bryan asked simultaneously.

“Get back together you two. The air is scorching already,” Bernie held up his beer.

Sam inclined his head a bit sideways, smiling unsteadily but said nothing.

Bryan huffed and glared at his Ex-Team mates in turn, shaking his head slightly, “It would only complicate things…”

“How would it complicate things?” Casey asked. “It’s not as though you’re dating your Ex-wife again or is it?”

Bryan shook his head while Bernie got up, “Casey, lets go and let them sort this out. I can’t stand the heat any longer.” He grinned and slapped both Sam and Bryan on the shoulder, “’til next time guys, it was a pleasure working with you again Bry. I want to hear only good news from the both of you.”

Bernie and Casey waved, and were gone so fast, the other two were too stunned to protest.

Bryan stood and started to pace the tiny space of his back yard while Sam didn’t move. His dark brown eyes followed every movement of his former leader. He was thankful to his friends that they brought this up and also disappeared.

But his gut began to churn the longer Bryan said nothing. Were all the glances full of longing only a product of his imagination?

“I miss you,” Sam said softly.

Bryan stopped mid stride and gave him an odd glance. He still didn’t answer, but stroked his hand across his face nervously, feeling the presence of the other man with every fibre of his body.

He sagged into the chair beside his former lover and admitted tiredly, “I miss you too. I miss my life, Sam.” He sighed and added hesitantly, “I’d gladly accept more jobs in town…” He stared forlornly ahead, his large hands turning the beer bottle around and around.

Sam slid his hand on Bryan’s thigh tentatively, “I think that could be arranged.” He leaned forward to try and catch his friend’s glance. “We’ve been pretty good together today, just like old times…” he trailed off, not knowing what to do or say. He used to know the man beside him inside out. Not anymore.

After long moments of silence a large hand suddenly covered Sam’s and squeezed. He slowly turned his head to look right into the pair of silver blue eyes that had haunted his dreams recently.

“Please…” Bryan cleared his throat and murmured out of the blue, “Lets try it again.”

Sam was stunned into motionlessness at first but then slowly moved. So did Bryan. It was an awkward position for a kiss, the arm rests of both chairs being in the way, but they managed. They bent towards each other, glances locked, hands clasped together on Bryan’s thigh.

Their tongues sneaked out to touch. It had been their favourite way to start a kiss back when they made love every other day when their job allowed it. They fell back in the routine easily, caressing, licking each others lips until they melted together in a proper kiss. Deep sighs of relief escaping their throats into each others mouths.

They had to break the lip lock after a few moments before they fell over in the flimsy chairs.

“Can I invite you into my bed? Do you forgive me?” Bryan whispered hoarsely while pulling the smaller man up.

Sam wasn’t able to say anything. He just swallowed and pulled the taller man’s head down to capture the delicious mouth in a searing kiss, rubbing their groins together.

Like old times, indeed.

Once inside the house their restraint snapped and they fell into each other, hands ripping clothes away, fingers fumbling with buttons and zippers, mouths glued together, teeth biting, tongues stroking every available inch of revealed skin.

“Oh shit, I’ve missed this,” Sam groaned when Bryan was holding him up against the hallway wall and started to hump him with their pants still on.

“Fuck, Sam,” Bryan grabbed his lover’s dark curls and sucked greedily at his throat, his covered dick ready to explode into his jeans.

“Get those fucking pants off your delicious ass, Bry,” Sam demanded and slid his hands into the front of the taller man’s trousers.

Bryan moaned loudly as callused fingers touched his cock head.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, grinning,“Commando?” He curled his fingers more firmly around the hard shaft, while he unzipped Bryan’s jeans successfully, “Did you expect this to happen?”

“I kind of hoped…”

They didn’t speak anymore after their mouths met in another ongoing, harsh, all consuming kiss. Pants came off and finally naked they wrestled on the floor for domination, laughing and panting and rubbing hard cocks against rough skin, into waiting clefts. A tube of lube appeared from out of Sam’s pant pocket and he asked huskily, sitting on Bryan’s thighs, “You or me first?”

Bryan felt a surge of deep feeling for this man explode inside his gut and he breathed, his hands grabbing Sam’s ass firmly, “What do you want, baby?”

Sam squeezed a large amount of the slippery stuff onto his fingers and started to slick up Bryan’s gigantic cock, licking his lips thoughtfully while doing so, loving how the other man’s hips jerked with each firm stroke.

“I want this, Bry, I need it. I haven’t felt it in me for way too long,” with that the slender man knelt up and positioned himself above the impressive dick.

“No wait, this is gonna hurt unless you have…” a deep frown appeared on Bryan’s forehead.

“I haven’t and I know it’s gonna hurt but I don’t care,” Sam huskily stated and pressed himself onto Bryan without warning. He instantly squeezed his eyes shut and stopped but didn’t pull back, “Holy shit!”

“Sam…” large hands carefully held the smaller man at his hips, caressing, stroking gently despite the urge to fully slam into that way too tight channel. So he really hadn’t…

“Bry, ‘s perfect.” Dark eyes opened again and talented fingers started to move across heated skin. “Fuck me.” Sam said in a demanding voice, letting himself sink completely down on the way too large cock, loving the intense tightness and almost unbearable pressure, knowing it would subside soon.

Bryan thought he’d come in that instant but managed to hold on, staring into those chocolate brown eyes that were full with lust. He turned them then, before starting to really devote himself to the task he was asked for.

It was heaven. More than. Sam writhed beneath him, spreading his legs, bending himself in half, feet on Bryan’s shoulders, giving him access to everything, his body and soul, grabbing for the taller man’s head to slam their mouths together. Before that he panted, “…never break up with me again,” more demanding kisses and clenching muscles around Bryan’s hypersensitive cock, “can’t live without you…”

“Never, oh fuck, Sam, never again…” Bryan managed to groan but then instantly buried his face into the smaller man’s neck and pulsed his load into the hot depths of his lover.

Sam yelled, “Fuck, Bryan!” and came as well, semen spreading quickly between their bodies.

After a few moments of cooling down, hands soothing and lips gently nipping at every patch of available skin, Bryan asked in a sleepy voice, chuckling warmly, “When’s my turn?”

Sam’s own chuckle rumbled through his body as he finally untangled his limbs, “After breakfast?” His finger gently stroked across Bryan’s crooked nose.

Bryan got up, pulling his groaning lover with him, carrying him towards the surprisingly large bed.

Sam, too drowsy from his mind blowing climax, couldn’t do anything about it, except laugh. They tumbled together onto the sheets in a heap, Bryan murmuring into Sam’s ear, “Before. You know I like to take advantage of that impressive morning wood you hopefully still get…”

“Oh Mister Attention to Detail didn’t forget then…” Sam playfully mocked, arching up one eyebrow.

“How could I?”

Their tone was light and teasing but their hearts were thundering in their chests, realising that they just couldn’t be without each other.

F I N

 

F I N 


End file.
